Foxglove
by IncandescentKitsune
Summary: A selection of 100 drabbles/ficlets and oneshots for the character of Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou KID. AU, original, divergent, missing moments...Yaoi, Het and Gen - there's a little bit of everything...rather like our favorite magician.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Shatter  
**Fandom:**Detective Conan/Magic Kaito  
**Characters:** Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou KID, Snake, Inspector Nakamori Ginzo  
**Prompt:** #11 Red  
**Word Count:** 288 words.  
**Rating:** pg-13 for violence and disturbing themes.  
**Author's Notes:** character death and Psycho!Kaito…

Red used to be Kaito's favourite colour.

He liked the brilliant fires of sunsets, and the deep glimmers in the ruby his father had bought his mother as an anniversary gift. He liked the soft flush of red on the petals of a rose, and the blush it brought to the cheeks of a pretty, blue-eyed girl outside a clock tower.

Then his father had died, burning in an accident of flames on stage – an accident that wasn't really an accident, spilling red, red blood on the stage and making Mother's eyes red from tears.

All over a red glow in a jewel.

And now…

Now the clean, pristine white suit of Kaitou KID is stained with red _(He's never going to be able to wear those gloves again, Mother will be mad at all the laundry she'll have to do…except Mother is dead_), and there is red dropping from Nakamori-Keibu's lips onto the floor, joining the growing puddle of red on the rooftop _(the bullet went right through him, should have been faster should have stopped him no-one gets hurt and now Aoko's gonna cry and her pretty, pretty blue eyes will turn all red). _In the corner of the rooftop, the shattered remains of a jem still glowed red under the light of the full moon.

Red. Red. Red.

And now Snake is red too, except where he's grey and white, red pulp under his fists and splattered over the rooftop and on his jacket, brain matter pooling onto the gravel and white bone showing through, his face a rictus of horror from the sight of a maddened boy who had just lost his second father to the same man…

No, Kaito doesn't like red anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Queen of Clovers  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaito  
**Characters:** Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou KID, Edogawa Conan, Lupin the dog  
**Prompt:** #49 Queen

**Word Count:** 1650  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** From a little AU I've got in my head…Just a note on the japans- ojisan means uncle, and it's what Conan calls Jirokichi and Kogorou, Tantei means detective, kun and san are both honorifics, and watashi, atashi, ore and boku are all ways of saying I - ore and boku are Masculine, atashi feminine, and watashi can be used as either.

As the door clicked shut, a figure moved across the tiled floor to the impregnable 'Iron Tanuki', pulling on a white glove with a grin.

"You must really like it…dressing as a girl…"

Sato Mizuki, Suzuki Jirokichi's new maid, froze, before turning to face the small boy who had spoken, smiling at the exasperated look on his face, overshadowed by oversized glasses.

"Don't you think it's much cuter like this?" she said, grinning at him – the smug grin that often graced the face of the most well known thief in Japan, Kaitou Kid.

As Kid stuck a piece of paper to the safe door, Edogawa Conan laid out his deductions.

"That time, when you were told to 'bring the food over quickly' you pretended to be the muddled maid and hurried over Jirokichi-ojisan…but you didn't expect you'd cause Kogorou-ojisan to drop his wallet, causing the coins to drop all over the floor. If you went to pick them up you'd leave your fingerprints on them…but if you suddenly wore gloves you'd arouse suspicion…so you spilled the water to give you an excuse to wipe them with a handkerchief."

"Is that when you realised I was Kid?" the maid asked, fiddling with the safe's dial as his ear was pressed to its door.

"No," said Conan seriously, "it was when you said to Jirokichi-ojisan 'before this, didn't you say to _come give me a hand_'? At that moment…that's when I realised!"

"Together with the previous outdated heist note…it was written vertically instead of horizontally…if you read the words on the bottom of each column from left to right, you get 'come give me a hand'. That is the heist letter was actually a notice asking for help form Suzuki Jirokichi, to you, Kaitou Kid!"

"As expected from Tantei-kun," Kid murmured as he concentrated on the safe. Conan continued to lay out his deduction. Saying the advisor is trapped in the closet, that's actually to divert the task force and the attention away from this room, right? Deliberately throwing the keys with his left hand, telling a lie about going to dinner that'll be seen through quickly, sticking a note from Kid in the vault room – it's all to make people think that Advisor Suzuki is Kid…the person in the closet is likely the servant in disguise, right?"

Kid didn't answer, concentrating on the safe and scribbling a number on the paper that was already filling with strange equations. Conan sweat dropped.

"W-Why the scary face…?"

"That door behind you…there are many traces of being penetrated by something right?"

Conan blinked, and looked to the side. "Ah, yeah…"

"That should mean…" Kid murmured, "that if dial is not turned correctly…"

Suddenly, Kid froze as the face of the dial clicked open – and something shot out at high speed, only just avoiding Conan's shocked face.

"…This will happen. Truly the work of a professional."

Realizing the danger of the safe, and having deduced why Jirokichi wanted the thieves help in the first place, Conan wandered over to Kid, putting his skills to work.

"Hey….don't these tiles here look especially new?" he asked, pointing to a spot right next to the safe. "Look here," he pointed as Kid bent down to inspect the tiles – before froze as a sound hit is ears. "Eh?"

Suddenly, Conan was looking at an axe that had crashed into the floor - right where he had been standing. Kid had pulled him out of the way, and was currently holding him under the arms, with his legs dangling over the floor.

"Truly a safe made by the great master of traps, Samizu Kocheimon…" murmured Kid, looking almost excited as he put Conan down.

Both of them froze again, as a dial opened, before blinking as a small doll appeared, paper fan spread wide. Kid sweat dropped. "This guy is really too much…" he murmured.

"So you should also know why I've been asked to come here," Kid said, opening another dial to reveal a keyhole. "Otherwise, you'd have called the police to arrest me already."

Conan nodded, watching as Kid produced lock picks and started to work. "Yeah, because of advisor Suzuki's weird actions lately…always eating dinner in his room is to get fresh food and water, always taking away two plates is to use one to contain water and the other food…and then he tied those plates to his cane and used it too push them into the vault throw the space under the door!"

"Yep, "Kid smiled, standing back as the door started to open. "It's all for him, who was trapped by accident in the Iron Tanuki…"

Out of the vault padded Lupin, Jirokichi's dog.

"…this little guy!"

Kid laughed as Lupin pounced on Conan and began to lick his face, laughing at his 'Hey that's enough!'

He stopped laughing, however, when Conan got that look in his eyes that normally resulted in things being kicked at high speed velocity towards Kid's face.

"Who you were disguised as and what you're doing here isn't all I've figured out, Kid…"

Kid tilted his head as he began to unwrap Lupine's bandana. "Oh? Do tell Tantei-kun…"

"You," Conan said, glasses gleaming, "Kaitou Kid…are a girl!"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Yep."

Conan face palmed. 'Oi, oi, don't be so deadpan about it…"

"Well it's not like I was trying to hide it…I'm good enough at disguise that if I wanted to, I could have made it so even you wouldn't figure it out…"

"Why?"

Kid raised an eyebrow, expression neutral. "Why what Tantei-kun? Why dress as a boy?"

"You're not the original Kaitou Kid…the one from 8 years ago," Conan said, "I don't know whether you're his daughter, his sister, his apprentice…and I don't care. I don't even care to know why you're dressing as him…but why be so obvious about it? As you said, you're a master of disguise – but you use 'watashi' instead of 'boku' or 'ore'…and with me, you use 'atashi'! They way you stand, the way you move…"

"Only with you."

"What?" Conan blinked.

"I only use Atashi with you…I only stand and move and act female around you…because you're safe. You'd figure it out anyway…and you won't tell anyone."

Kid sighed, gently scratching Lupin's ears. "Tantei-kun…I am just a shadow, the ghost of a flying, laughing, moon white phantom…I have to pretend to be him…but I don't have to like it."

"So you don't like thieving?"

Kid immediately shook her head. "On the contrary Tantei-kun, I love it. The thrill, the excitement, and the exhilaration of a heist…there's nothing quite like it. What I don't like is that people don't realise that I'm NOT him – not even Nakamori-Keibu, though I suspect that's half because he doesn't want to acknowledge it…"

As Kid turned her attentions back on Lupins collar, she unwrapped a paper from his bandana.

"Just like that old man said…" she said, unrolling the paper to reveal the instructions for how to get into the safe. "…It's in the pouch on his neck!"

Conan accepted the change of subject, looking at the paper. "So this means the reason was really…?"

"Yeah," Kid nodded, "He only realized Lupin wasn't with him after he had closed the door to the vault…and he couldn't open it without the instructions…in desperation, he came to me for help! After all…"

Kid smiled, reaching for her neck. "Who else would be able to open such a safe in such a time…?"

In a burst of smoke, Conan was looking at the grinning face of his rival. "Besides me, Kaitou Kid!"

However, as Kid stood, Conan blinked as he noticed differences. Kid's hair, whilst still chaotically messy, was longer, reaching her collar bone, and the suit was more tailored, making it obvious that she was female – especially since it ended in a white, knee length skirt and shoes that, while sensible enough to run in, were clearly made for a female.

Kid smiled at his surprise. "This is me Tantei-kun – the real me, not my predecessors shadow. When I find what I'm looking for…if I survive, this is what you'll be chasing!"

Conan smirked back, making no comment about her looking for something – Kid's heists were too logical to be anything but a search pattern.

"I'll look forward to it, Kid!"

Hearing sirens, Kid stepped silently over to the window, opening the curtain slightly to look outside. "Looks like they've already found out that old man is the real one and are turning back…"

"Say, you're really taking a risk…"

Kid looked back at Conan, raising an eyebrow.

"Weren't you worried that it could be a trap designed by Jirokichi-ojisan to catch you?"

With a smirk, Kid hopped onto the window sill, changing into the male Kid in a burst of smoke as she did so.

'Ah…at first I thought it was a trap too…but after understanding the reason, I decided to help out…"

She looked up at the sky, lit by the moon and stars, and the smirk softened into a genuine smile – one that Conan couldn't see.

Poker face, after all.

"As a fan of the 'gentleman thief' Arsene Lupin…"

She glanced back at Conan, smile still on her face – and reached out and ruffled his hair. While Conan blinked in ill disguised shock, her smile became a smirk again.

"I couldn't very well leave Lupin imprisoned in such a dark cage, could I?"

As Kid flew away on her hanglider, a peeved Conan turned to face a happy Lupin, who licked him again.

"Oi, oi…don't be so friendly…based on our names, we're enemies…"

Coasting, Kid smiled as the words floated up to her. _Ah Tantei-kun…what would I do without you? My heists would be far too boring…_

Even with no-one around to see it, her smirk widened.

_Next time…since you deduced __**my **__secret identity…perhaps I shall ask you how you managed to shrink, Kudo Shinichi, Meitantei-san._


End file.
